lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Kaelan (Otakkun)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+6 vs AC; 1d6+6}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+10 vs AC; 1d4+5}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Full Discipline, Implement, Psionic |Power Description=''Effect:'' You move like a whirlwind, spinning as you unleash an array of kicks and punches, which slam into your foes like a storm crashing onto the shore. |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Full Discipline, Implement, Psionic |Power Description=''Effect:'' Your hand lashes out like a dragon’s tail, and with the lightest touch unleashes power that knocks your foe to the ground. |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Free |Recharge=at-will |Keywords= |Power Description=Melee 1 Trigger: Kaelan hits with an attack during his turn. Effect: The target takes 5 damage and and Kaelan slides it 1 square to a square adjacent to him, or 1 square in any direction if the target wasn't targeted by the triggering attack. Special: Kaelan can only use this power once per round.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Full Discipline, Implement, Psionic |Power Description=''Effect:'' You lurch seemingly out of control. Your enemies are bewildered as they try to hit your swaying form, and with a cunning jab, you cause one of your foes to attack its companion. |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Force, Implement, Psionic, Stance |Power Description=Close Burst 2; Each enemy in burst; +9 vs Reflex; 3d8+9 force damage. Effect: Kaelan assumes the spiral stance. Until the stance ends, his reach with melee touch attacks increases by 1. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Full Discipline, Implement, Psionic |Power Description=''Effect:'' You focus your mind, calling on your iron discipline to walk, fight, and shrug off attacks with a mountain’s enduring spirit. |Power Corollaries= }} |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Elven |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=14 (+2) |Dexterity=20 (+5) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=17 (+2) |Charisma=08 (-1) |Skills=Perception +15, Stealth +12,, Endurance +9, Athletics +7, Acrobatics +7, Nature +7. |Feats=Valenar Weapon Training, Unarmored Agility, Deadly Draw. |Equipment=Adventurer's Kit, Iron Armbands of Power (heroic tier), Magic Double Scimitar +2, Robe of Eyes Cloth Armor (Basic Clothing) +1, 395gp}} Character Information Background Still trying to find more info on valenar monks, so far I only know that scimitar wielding monks are called Jaeldira in Eberron. Concept *Born in a monastery *Spent most of life training there *Found out that he was developing a dragonmark ... the mark of passage. *In fear of being find out, he decides to leave the monastery and seclude himself away from everything. Meditation doesn't answer his questions, so instead he decides to fight his problem out, employing himself where no one would ask about him... the mournlands. *After purging his inner demons and accepting what fate has granted him, he leaves the mournlands in search for something meaningful to do, and ends up... at the tavern. *Although he has cut his ties to his past, he still carries around a spirit mask he made years ago. Appearance Kaelan has a slender yet powerful body, filled with hard wirelike muscles, a testament to the harsh and constant training he endures daily. His has dark green slanted eyes and brown hair, which he wears in a ponytail made out of dozens of long thin braids radiating from his scalp. He always wears bandages on both of his thighs, mostly to hide a developing dragonmark on his left leg. Age: 32 Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 145 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Potential hooks for character development should go here. * A DM may use them when creating a potential adventure. Kicker The kicker describes what put your character on the path to adventure. It can be brief or long, but should provide their motivation. After purging his inner demons during his stay on the Mournlands, Kaelan has accepted that his destiny is to roam the land as a vagrant; in this acceptance he has also found a desire to build a name of his own, in contrast to the valenar tradition where all glory is directed towards their ancestors. Wishlist Level 4: +2 Parcel *Sandals of Precise Stepping 6 Item Level 5: '''1,000 Gold +0 Parcel *Cloak of the Walking Wounded 4 Item 840gp *Syberys Shard of the Mage 3 Item 680gp Stat Block StatsConsole" BHP/B 41/41 BTemp HP/B 0 B Initiative/B +7 BAC /B23,B Fort/B 16, BReflex/B 18, BWill/B 16 BAP /B1, BSurges /B9/9 COLOR="Red"Second Wind/COLOR [ ] COLOR="Red"Elven Accuracy/COLOR [ ] COLOR="Red"Drunken Monkey/COLOR [ ] COLOR="Red"Eternal Mountain/COLOR [ ] COLOR="DimGray"Supreme Flurry/COLOR [ ] COLOR="DimGray"Masterful Spiral/COLOR [ ]/FONT /sblock Combat Stats (updated every round) StatsConsole" BHP/B 31/41 BTemp HP/B 0 B Initiative/B +7 BAC /B23,B Fort/B 16, BReflex/B 18, BWill/B 16 BAP /B1, BSurges /B4/9 COLOR="Red"Second Wind/COLOR [ ] COLOR="Red"Elven Accuracy/COLOR [ ] COLOR="Red"Drunken Monkey/COLOR [ ] COLOR="Red"Eternal Mountain/COLOR [ ] COLOR="DimGray"Supreme Flurry/COLOR X COLOR="DimGray"Masterful Spiral/COLOR X/FONT /sblock Equipment '''Coins: 395gp Encumbrance: 53lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light vision Health Surges per day: 9 (7 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 Racial Features Elf (PHB) * +2 Dex, +2 Wis * +2 Nature, +2 Perception * Languages: Common * Elven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longbow and the shortbow. * Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. * Group Awareness: You grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. * Wild Step: You ignore difficult terrain when you shift (even if you have a power that allows you to shift multiple squares). * Elven Accuracy: You can use elven accuracy as an encounter power. Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. '''Monk (PH3) * Monastic Tradition (Centered Breath) gain centered flurry of blows power. +1 bonus to Fortitude. * Unarmed Combat: Unarmed strike +3/1d8 unarmed melee weapon (off-hand) * Unarmored Defense: +2 bonus to AC with cloth or no armor. Feats List level taken and link to the source. *Level 1: Valenar Weapon Training 385 *Level 2: Unarmored Agility PHB3 *Level 4: Deadly Draw PHB3 Background Thousand Yard Stare (Eberron): +2 Perception Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit - 2 gp Shuriken (10) + 75 gp Treasure The Lost Treasure of House Cannith - 20 gp Thieves Tools -100 gp Healing Potion (2) - 10 gp River Boat Fare -------- 340 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. *Level 1: +1 'Robe of Eyes +1 2 Item +72gp *Level 2: '+4 'Magic Double Scimitar 6 Item +104gp *Level 3: '+3 Iron Armbands of Power 6 Item + 136gp XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. 3,750 XP -- Starting Experience Changes List changed here * 2010/08/07: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from http://www.enworld.org/forum/members/ladylaw.html Ladylaw All comments fixed. Looks good from here. Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by Ladylaw and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved Characters